1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for securing an expansion card in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system usually includes expansion cards, such as sound cards, video cards, graphics cards and so on, for enhancing capabilities of the computer system. The expansion cards are often fixed in the computer system by screws. However, installing screws to fix the expansion cards is very laborious and time-consuming.